


Якову нужен отпуск: теперь и в Барселоне

by qjq



Series: Якову нужен отпуск [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: — О, в этом году здесь нет пилона, — говорит Виктор, когда они заходят в конференц-зал.Похоже, ничего из связанных с банкетом вещей не может быть простым. Ну что ж, по крайней мере здесь есть открытый бар.Это банкет после финала Гран-при в Барселоне, и Яков до сих пор не отдохнул.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yakov Needs a Vacation: Barcelona Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158857) by [jlauccky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlauccky/pseuds/jlauccky). 



— О, в этом году здесь нет пилона, — говорит Виктор, когда они заходят в конференц-зал. Яков много чего ожидал услышать сегодня, но точно не это. Похоже, ничего из связанных с банкетом вещей не может быть простым. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, здесь есть открытый бар.

 

Он осматривает зал, пока ждёт свой напиток. Виктор прав, тут нет пилона. Он не знает, почему об этом вообще зашла речь… на каких банкетах бывают пилоны? В зале расположен большой танцпол, длинный шведский стол и нечто, похожее на ледяную скульптуру фигуриста-одиночника. Он поднимает бровь. Возле боковой двери Мила показывает парню по имени Отабек, как выполнять поддержки. Это не закончится ничем хорошим. Поднимаясь с места, он обдумывает это.

 

— Ваш напиток, сэр.

 

Всё будет в порядке.

 

Не далее чем через двадцать минут после того, как Яков садится, Юрий начинает кричать.

 

— БЕКААА!

 

Он оборачивается на крик и сразу зарабатывает головную боль.

 

Отабек держит сильно разозлённого Юрия над головой и шествует с ним по всему залу. Мила только подбадривает его. У Якова ушло три дня, чтобы научить её выполнять эту поддержку, а она каким-то образом научила Отабека за пятнадцать минут. Либо Отабек учится очень-очень быстро, либо они практиковались и до этого. Он щурится.

 

— Мистер Фельцман, вы что-нибудь предпримите? — спрашивает стоящая рядом женщина. — Это планировалось как официальное мероприятие.

 

— Я не тренер Алтына, не знаю, что вы от меня хотите.

 

Они наблюдают, как Отабек начинает кружиться, Юрий извивается в его руках и, кажется, находится в опасной близости от падения. 

 

— Ох, ладно.

 

К счастью, после того, как Юрий возвращается на землю, в течение часа или около того ничего не происходит (за исключением инцидента с паэльей, но виновники — не фигуристы Якова, так что это не его проблема), и Яков остаётся в блаженном одиночестве. Он не припоминает, чтобы когда-нибудь наслаждался банкетами, но, может, впервые это случится сегодняшней ночью. Ни один из его подопечных ни с кем не дерётся; одежда остаётся на их телах; глупые фигуристы с разбитыми сердцами не рассказывают ему о своих бывших…

 

Очень пьяный Георгий подсаживается к нему.

 

— Можно с вами поговорить?

 

Забудьте. Яков вздыхает.

 

— Я просто постоянно скучаю по Ане, так сильно. Как думаете, она могла захотеть вернуться ко мне после того, как посмотрела моё выступление в этом году? Я думал, она могла бы, знаете, после того, как я вложил в него всю душу, но я ничего не слышал о ней с тех пор, как она отписалась от меня в Инстаграме.

 

Яков задаётся вопросом, что такое Инстаграм. Друг Юри, тайский фигурист, пытался поговорить с ним об этом. О, Георгий всё ещё говорит. Яков старается выглядеть так, словно бы он слушал.

 

— А затем я встретил ту прекрасную девушку Ирину… О Ирина, почему она оставила меня? Я думал, всё было хорошо. Вы ведь были женаты однажды, правда, Яков? Почему Лилия порвала с вами? Потому что вы лысый, да? — Яков хмурится. Георгий неуклюже гладит его по голове. — Не расстраивайтесь, Яков, вы нравитесь мне даже лысым. Если бы мы встречались, я бы не порвал с вами, мне было бы всё равно, что вы лысый…

 

— Георгий, — прерывает его Яков. — Иди спать.

 

~

 

 

Яков думал, что после ухода Георгия всё будет спокойно, и он сможет насладиться неким подобием спокойного вечера, но был ужасно неправ. Каким-то образом Юрий дотянулся своими маленькими подростковыми ручками до бокала с вином. Яков негодует. Сегодня у него уже было достаточно неприятностей, и он не собирается добавлять пьяного пятнадцатилетку в свой список проблем.

 

— Юрий, что ты пьёшь?

 

— Что? Не знаю. Соду. Уйди.

 

— Юрочка, кто дал тебе это? Ты слишком маленький для вина. Отдай мне его.

 

— Оно моё, — ноет Юрий.

 

— Не смотри на меня так, Юрий Плисецкий. Дай сюда. Я дам тебе вкусный клюквенный сок, неплохо звучит?

 

Взглядом Юрия можно заморозить ад так, чтобы кататься по нему на коньках, но Яков непоколебим. Он имел дело с этим угрюмым звёздным подростком с тех пор, как Юрий только начинал вставать на коньки. В конце концов, Якову удаётся уговорить его отдать вино. Как и обещал, он уходит за соком к шведскому столу, но когда возвращается, Юрия уже нет на месте. Яков немного беспокоится, но что Юрий может натворить, ввязаться в ещё одно танцевальное соревнование? Яков справится с этим. Возможно. Он надеется. Он направляется обратно к бару, потягивая Юрин клюквенный сок. Тот не очень вкусный.

 

— Могу я помочь вам, сэр? — спрашивает бармен.

 

— Да, можете, пожалуйста, просто налейте водку в этот стакан.

 

~

 

 

— Яков! — говорит Виктор.

 

Яков медленно поворачивается на табурете.

 

— Что, Витя?

 

Виктор делает секундную паузу, чтобы посмотреть Якову в лицо (которое известно всем за способность остановить любого фигуриста, который переступит черту, но опять же Виктор никогда не был “любым фигуристом”, не правда ли), а затем расплывается в улыбке.

 

— Юра сказал, ты поможешь мне и Юри с планированием нашей свадьбы!

 

Так вот что затеял Юрий, маленький подлец. Яков собирается оставлять его допоздна на тренировках в течение месяца.

 

Виктор шлёпается на соседнее сидение, из ниоткуда появляется Юри и садится с другой стороны. Он листает толстую папку, которую принёс с собой, и взволнованно показывает Якову свои любимые цветочные композиции, пока Виктор рассказывает о самой абсурдной идее, которую Яков слышал за всю свою жизнь.

 

— Прибыть на вертолёте не получится, думаю, шум расстроит Маккачина, и я знаю, что у Юры начнётся морская болезнь, поэтому яхта тоже отменяется. Юри, какой твой любимый наземный транспорт? О, и ещё нам надо найти побольше украшений для вечеринки, есть идеи?

 

— Джей-Джей сказал, что у него и Изабеллы будет ледяная скульптура их двоих на свадьбе, нам нужна такая же с нами, только побольше, — говорит Юри.

 

— Хорошая идея, — задумчиво кивает Виктор. — Как думаешь, сколько будет стоить фонтан с шампанским? Мне кажется, Крис знает кое-кого…

 

Он достаёт телефон и начинает листать список контактов.

 

— Яков, посмотрите на эти шесть сочетаний цветов, которое лучше подчеркнёт глаза Виктора?

 

Яков смотрит.

 

— Третье, разумеется.


End file.
